


(podfic of) Hair of the Dog

by neverbalance



Series: podfics of silverlining99's Making Love Out Of Nothing At All [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fae & Fairies, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sex Pollen, Stuff Makes Them Do It, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[author summary] Derek is a life ruiner. He ruins Stiles' life.</p><p>Part Four of silverlining99's Making Love Out Of Nothing At All series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Hair of the Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [factorielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/factorielle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hair of the Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/530883) by [silverlining99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverlining99/pseuds/silverlining99). 



**WARNING:** Please be aware that while everything happening in this series of podfics seems consensual, there is a deeply disconcerting current of _circumstances made them do it_. If this sort of thing disturbs you, you might want to not listen, or have a look at the fic first and see if it's your cup of tea instead of listening. Podfic, due to the kind of medium it is, might trigger you worse and you can't shut it off as immediately as you can close your eyes and close-tab a fic. Please take care.

 

Download or stream: [at mediafire (32 minutes, 22MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6ny27wgk7e4ks22)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **silverlining99** for giving me permission to podfic!
> 
> This part of the series was beta'ed with great care and attention to detail by **anatsuno**. Thank you so much!! 
> 
> Still a birthday present for factorielle, now one year removed. Twenty-mumble - the birthday that keeps on giving? <3
> 
> I apologise for taking so long to get this out to you. I hope the fifth and last part won't take quite as long!


End file.
